Private Feelings
by Jupiter44
Summary: Relena left her royal life behind and now she wants a new life as a regular woman.
1. Private Feelings-chap1

  
  
  
Private Feelings  
A Gundam Wing Fan Fiction  
  
-Jupiter44-  
-miaandryo@aol.com-  
  
*****************  
Hola!This is my 1st fiction for Gundam Wing...so if I`am bad,be soft!Please?As you all already know...non of my stories have yaoi relationship.Also,ya disargee of Relena and Heero and having a girl-Gundam team....i think you should leave...this was a warning..............  
*****************  
After Colony 198 and Endless Waltz;Gundam Pilots retired(again)  
  
Relena Nova walked to her next class.She`s in college now,Princelend University.She`s twenty years old,working her way up to her second college degree.Relena was a minister and princess but now all she wants is to be nomal young woman.All she ever wanted was just to be a plain girl but she got "discovered" and there went her childhood....right down the tubes.Now she changed her last name to Nova.Nova was a nomal name and she couldn`t go back to Darlien because everyone knows Relena Darlien Peacecraft.She couldn`t stay at her parents manison nor rebiuld her castle of her real family....so Relena moved away.Putting away all her past.All the kipnaps,battles,guns,blood,explosions,and....(well)Him too.She was going to make sure no one knows that she was really was the Princess of the World.She was working at a Preventor Engineer Mobile Suit Office,where she does paperwork and help make safer and better Mobile Suits.With all of this in her life now.....there was no way she could be found.Everytime she signed anything....Relena wrote down her new and improved name:Relena P.Nova.The "P"stood for Peacecraft but she never told anyone that.Not even her closest friends because if it got out that Relena Peacecraft was still around..well holy hell would break out.You see,ever since she was still in office and on the news every single damn night....there were always treat notes,obesseions,and bombs going off.But now that Relena Peacecraft "disappeared" and expected never to come back....there was nothing to really worry about.No mobile dollies,suits,or tanks in not one city,town,or colony.It`s like everyone forgot about her,even though her name sometimes was brought up....no one really dwelled on it.Her brother,Zechs Marqais(?)disappeared with Noin about a few months ago.Knowing them they had private wedding and by now she would be" Aunt Relena".  
*Well at least they`re happy,Noin only had to wait about a year.I`ve been running around after the same boy for about two years!...But not anymore,he`s only part of my past not future!I`am a surivior.*  
Her next class was Econmics,she was working on a Eduaction degree.Relena always wanted to be a teacher of some sort....  
  
Relena sat in her Economics class,not reaally listening to her professor.She has been very tried lately,probably because she has been working late on her job.Relena was about to fall asleep in her seat,when she heard some women behind kinda talking in her ear.  
''Hey,Relena....have ya done your homework from yesterday?"  
  
Relena turned around to notice Tanny Mcginnis and her babyish,bitchly gang.Tanny was her only rival in this whole college.She always put her down or make ridiculous rumors about her.Relena always tried to avoid her and her stupid friends.She reached into her backback and pulled out her notepad and pen.Relena decided that she might as well get something work down.After the fourty-five minute class was over,she headed towards her convertible.She pulled out her keychain and opened her car door open.As she throwed her backpack in her passenger seat,Tanny walked up to her.Relena`s usual smiling face suddenly turned into a frown.  
"What do you want now,Tanny!Unlike you,I have a life to forefull."Relena snapped before she got in her car.Relena learned the faster she got in car,the faster she could leave.   
  
Tanny`s face turned into a frown also."Oh,Nova...Nova..Nova,As least I didn`t sleep with every single man on campus."she said,laughing.  
Relena glared at her with one eyebrow up.Is that all the "joning"Tanny could do?That`s all she could say with that ugly mouth of hers.Relena didn`t even have her first kiss yet,so how in hell could she fuck every man on campus!  
Relena wasn`t in a good mood so Tanny really got what was coming to her:"Another lie out of your mouth,Tanny.You know... making all these lies on me won`t make any guy want to even get close to ya.So I`ll give you some advice;GoFuck Yourself!" she hollered as she drove away.Relena didn`t realize this but,everyone in a 5-mile radius...heard her!How horrible for Tanny and her friends heard it,too!(U go Girl!)  
Relena`s schdule was always busy.In the morning,she went to schoo.In the afternoon,she went to work or to a meeting.If she missed her morning classes,she would go to her night classes and pick-up what she missed.Relena   
didn`t really have god friends,she was really like a loner.And it was so great that way.Relena drove up the driveway.The Preventer Mobile Suit sercurityguard checked her ID.She parked her car.Relena fixed her collar and walked in wth her briefcase.Her office was on the tenth-floor of the building.The first thing she saw on her desk was paperwork that needed to be reviewed,checked by the mechanics,programmed into the computer.She sighed out loud.  
*And Tanny said that I didn`t have a life.Bet ya that she could`nt do this for a week.Not to mention three whole days!*  
Relena sat in her leather chair and got to work.She went through her hard paperwork first,she could always do the easy ones at home.She started working here one year after the Oz war.Relena looked over her office and stopped to look at the pretty,little,brown teddybear with a red bow around its neck.It was the same one,one partiular person gave her three years ago;right on her birthday.She told that partiular person next time to give it to her,in person.That partiular person never did.  
*I guess he forgot `bout me.Why can`t I forgot about him?!*  
Relena shook off the past again,she had too many responibility to worry about that.The feeling will go away in time.Then she turned and contiuned to finish her work.She kept working untill four-o-clock.Her fingers  
and brain was totally exhausted.She wanted to go home and just fall asleep.She got up an headed for her coat and purse.Relena wasn`t going to scool tomorrow.It was Friday and of course tomoorw would be Saturday.Saturday`s were "relaxion day".But she had to cancel,for she had too much paperwork to finish.To top all that,there were a exam coming up,the next week coming up.She sighed;man she sometimes hated her life.You see,her supervisior was on a trip with his wife and all the work went to her.She expected that,but some of the stuff they were giving her...wasn`t her section of the department.Oh yeah,she understood the material...but where was all the other people!Almost all of the mechanics were missing or plain on"trips".Relena knew exactly where all the"missing people"were:at home relaxing themselves.  
*Leaving all the work and paperwork to me and my section.Lazy Dogs!They make me sick.*  
She left her office and headed for her car.She got in but didn`t start up the ignition.She was staring at the mobile suits the her job was making.She worked in the engineering department but she didn`t design any suit.She did paperwork sorting and programmed it into the system.Relena didn`t understand why the Preventer Mobile Suits Industry was making these sort of suits.They looked like homicial suits not the suits for protection only.Relena started up her car and drove home. 


	2. Private Feelings-chap2

  
  
  
Private Feelings  
A Gundam Wing Fan Fiction  
Chapter2  
-Jupiter44-  
-miaandryo@aol.com-  
  
*****************  
Hola!This is my 1st fiction for Gundam Wing...so if I`am bad,be soft!Please?As you all already know...non of my stories have yaoi relationship.Also,ya disargee of Relena and Heero and having a girl-Gundam team....i think you should leave...this was a warning..............  
*****************  
After Colony 198 and Endless Waltz;Gundam Pilots retired(again)  
  
The a slightly dark room,sits a young man in a chair.His dark hair almost drapping across his face.His arched down eyebrows made him look serious.He is typing his report for his job,The Preventer Group.He really didn`t like working for them but else could he do with life?Now that the war was over,he didn`t have anything else to do with tme.He clicked off the computer right after he saved his work.His ampartment was small but comfortable.The young man looked down at his body,after the war he decided to keep it up.His old bruises had healed into scars.His home wasn`t really an ampartment,it was kinda of a house.It had a small compartment for his Gundam.Of course,he didn`t have his Gundam,it blew-up again.Trying to save the world and the princess,he blew-up Wing Zero for the last time.Trying to forget his past,the young man went to his living room and turned on the television.......  
"And now we go to Micheal for the local news"The news broadcasters said as they reported the top stories.  
"Thank-you,Cindy....Over the past months,police and military had been seaching for Princess Relena Peacecraft.The princess disappeared about five months ago,without a single trace to follow her on.Police say,she is unfortuanlly gone for good.Although police has given up,military will still search for Princess Relena.The coloines of section 159a has declared they will assist the military with the seacrh party.Sercet Services say the wonderful young woman was kipnapped and they expect the worst.They have reasons to believe that she was kipnapped because of the plans she had in store for the world.She was planning to have a Peace Treaty for the coloines and Earth.With her in office this time,the treaty would have worked.------"  
The television was cut off by the young man.He had a grin on his face,those idiots thinks that she was kipnapped!She wasn`t even close to being kipnapped.Reelna wanted to get away and she wanted it to look like a kipnapping.She was still alive and healthy.The only thing she did was change her name and sign everything with her new name and Ta-Da!....no one would know where she was and wouldn`t be able to find her.He had to give her credit,she had guts and smarts.He didn`t really agree with her "peace is everything"theory but she really outdid herself this time.He glared down at his hands.The hands that worked a Gundam,worked any kind of computer,hands that could stop or destroy a bomb before it blew-up,the hands that held the princess in his arms(or kinda verse-a-visa)....the hands that wanted to feel how she felt now.He shaked his head,trying to forgot about his past with now-"dead"-princess.Reelna wasn`t a small twig in the way of is mission any more...she was a blooming rose in his heart.Heero closed his eyes,his old life before he came to Earth...was how you say,dull.He still remembers how he saved Relena so many times.He knew his mission was to destroy Oz but she some how got underneath his skin.So deep that Duo and the others noticed.Herro remembers(ever so nicely)the time he was caught staring at one of Relena`s photos.Duo tortured him him for a whole week.After sitting on his sofa for about a half-an-hour thinking why this partiular girl got to him so much.Heero went into his kicthen and deicded taht he would fix his self some food and that would throw her off his mind.While Heero ate his apple(some dinner).He couldn`t keep his mind off Relena.He remembered how she sorta cared of what and where he was going.As far as he concerned,no one got that close to him.He was a loner and will always be loner.  
*Relena deseveres someone that would take care of her.Someone who will be there when she needs him the most,not no ex-Gundam pilot who will never know what love means.*  
  
~Author`s Note-Sounds like love to me! Don`t you think so?~  
  
Relena arrived at home around 7:20.She was so tired.Being the ex-Princess of the world still wasn`t easy.Being stopped by two officers and five couples,insisting that she was the "kipnapped" princess.Although she was a princess,she wasn`t kinapped.So she just that her mixed up with the Princess Relena.She usually went straight to her den and studied her college books.Bu today,she worked too much and she was worn-out.She fell fast asleep on the sofa,in the living room.She woke-up around 8:25 and was refreshed.Her house was empty and quiet,now that Pagen was gone...she was alone.When Relena decided to"moved",Pagen went with her.She disagreed about him coming with her but Pagen wanted to come.They never been separated from the day she was born.The week before she left,there was a huge ballroom dance that she had to attend with her mother.Pagen was a honored guest,too.Relena was speaking about her plan to have a peace treaty with the coloines and the coloines` spokeperson was attending the dance as well.Relena remembered so well what happened.While she was speaking,she noticed two men in back who didn`t really match the suit and tie rule.They didn`t even belong here.Relena dismissed this and contiuned to talk.About four minutes,people started to fire and people started to scream and run.Pagen,was too concerned about her to get out of way of shooting.She saw him running to her,trying to get to her in time.To get both of them out of the terror.Then it happened,she heard the shot,she saw the blood,she saw Pagen fall.That moment,that second....took all her kindness and love away.Relena grabbed a gun and ran over to Pagen and cradled him.She intended to kill anyone in guns-range,that she thought would hurt Pagen or herself.Relena started to fire and shoot the Oz soldiers.She stood there for about a hour,protecting him.Smoothing Pagen,resuring him that he would make it.By the time the doctors were allowed(by police,military,and gerenals)to come in,Pagen had died by a fatal gunshoot wound to the heart.She cried for the whole night and more heartbreaking news awaiting the next day.Reelna had discovered that her mother was not found.And prononced dead at the scene.That did it,she ran away that night.With only her memories and her purse,Relena Peacecraft left her born-life.Never to return and never to look back.......With this to keep her going,she went upstairs.To her office and back to work.  
  
Duo studied the chess game carfully.If he made a bad move,Trowa would win...again.This was their third game and Trowa won all two games.Quatre was watching while reading hi novel.Wufei was doing his daily routine oof exercising.Duo foused more as he saw Trowa`s "you`re going to lose"look.He couldn`t take any more!  
"Trowa,Man...How come you always win!?What`s your sercet?"Duo stood up yelling.Because of his yelling no one noticed someone come in the frout door and into the living room.  
"Maybe if you stop being tense,you would be able to win once in a while,Duo."said someone from the living room door.  
  
The former-Gundam pilots looked up to see their half leader,Heero.He was wearing his usual frown but not the usual clothes.Instead of the usual gun-powdered green tank-top,he wore a green short-sleeved shirt.With this shirt,Heero wore a pair of jeans witha regular pair of shoes.The only thing that the same was his usual mone-tone voice and spikely hair.  
*****************************  
In the sky of stars,Colony 775 were finally being finished.There were a meeting of the leaders.And they were not a pretty bunch.They all stood in a dark room,overlooking their colony.  
The man with a gerenal`s hat started to speak:"Have you found the Princess yet?"  
The followers looked at each other and pushed one man up to the gerenal."Well no sir ,we have not but we`re close of determineing where she is."said the small man,facing his boss.  
The gerenal frowned and started to puff his cigar,"Fine....three sunrises,three sunsets,three days,soldier.You go and imform the others.Don`t disappoint me.I`ll be waiting."He said and then he walked off into his office.As he left the soldiers sighed out loud.Thanking the Lord that they still had their heads attached to their bodies.In the other room..........  
The man took off his head and clicked on the lights.There were pictures on the wall of Relena.Everywhere you turned,some sort of Relena was there.There was a pictures of her in the park,in the store,in the spa for goodness sake!  
The man walked over and touched Relena in the park,reading a book."Don`t worry,my sweet...no one will ever hurt you again.I will make of that.He growled and grabbed a sword that was near him.He licked the picture and smiled.We will have beauitful children,and wonderful grandchildren!He growled again and turned around while throwing the sword in the same direction.The sword flew and sliced the picture of a Gundam pilot."You will never hurt her again,I will make sure you die in battle(he laughed evilly)...in line of duty."He then putted his hat back on and walked out of the room,making sure that the door was locked.The scene comes back to the sliced picture....a picture of Heero Yuy.  
~Author Note~This guy really dones`t know Heero,now does he?!*  
******************************************************  
Soooooooo!How do ya like it?!Review!Mia Koji,Pyra,Northstar,Relena....how are you doing and everyone who likes my storiestell me your name and I`ll try to put ya in my story....tell me what you want to be,a evil soldier,a evil dynasty soldier,a member of Relena`s or Mia`s team?Or the true love of one of the gundam pilots or ronins!Remember review!  
******************************************************** 


	3. Private Feelings-chapter3

Private Feelings  
Chapter 3  
miaandryo@aol.com  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
~Jupiter44~  
  
**************** ***************   
Hola!Como estas?(How are you?)Sorry for being so late.But I had work on my other masterpieces.  
Now this is a romatic story about Heero and Relena.Yaoi relationship isn`t my thing,I can`t do it right so I just stuck with girl and boy.C ya later!School`s out!!Summer`s coming.Ps.this story contiunes one year later.  
*************** *****************  
(After Colony 199 and Endless Waltz,Gundam Wing pilots retired(for now)  
(Colony 199A)  
Relena walked into her next class,Science.College was harder than she thought.She was outside,walking down the path to the Science department.Formly known as:"The Explosion Building."  
Relena had on a nice halter top on with the symbol of love on it.Having blue jeans capris on and a pair of sandals.She had her hair pulled back into a bun and having a clip holding it into place.It was Monday,a beautiful day of June.Her weekend was very busy,(to her)her weekend starts on Friday afternoon.Right after work and school.On Saturday,Relena had to work and right through lunch.It wasn`t like she needed the money.To tell the truth,if she wanted....Relena "Nova"Peacecraft could retire.Although,Relena wanted to work like any other young and single woman.She turned the corner and entered her class,with Dr.Winams.  
As she walked in,she could have swore that she battle mobile suit flying by.  
  
(Colony 290A)  
  
Heero turned around quickly and grabbed the bullet which was coming at him.He was in training again.He was at Trowa`s,with all the others.Although,he was convinced that he could train by himself.He was still loner,after all these years.What could he say,it was in his blood.He once told Duo that and he laughed in his face.Heero tried again to concentrate.Lately he couldn`t,which was weird for him.Everyone knows how quiet and conservetive he is.Heero thought this as he shoot a Navy soldier.He leaped onto another building and scanned the town.He could swore that he saw a young woman with the most beautiful golden hair he ever seen.It reminded him of a girl he meet years ago.She had wonderful eyes and a body that a 70 year old man would want."Relena...."he whispered to himself.Damn,those guys!Downlaoding this girl into the system would only distract him for completing the program.The guys must be enjoying this right now!Man did he want to get them all right now.Heero could bet that Duo was behind all of this.Heero flung his hands up,in defeat.This was the very first time that he was ever defeated.Game and the real thing.The program decreased power and the room became normal again."Duo....you`re mine!!!"Heero yelled as he walked out of program room.  
  
((Colony 39d~Army and Defense Department)  
  
The colonel walked into his office and flopped into his chair.His forehead was sweating and his arms had recent scar burns.He wipped his eyebrow and growled at his ac.Its been broke for about two weeks and the heat was been getting worst.One of his soldiers came in and sat in one of the chairs."Sir,the mechanic should be here tomorrow.Also,my department and I found those files you wanted."he said,handing the colonel the files.The colonel instantly jumped up and grabbed the papers.Quickly kicking out the man,he closed and locked his door.Scanning through the files,the colonel stopped at page 10...subject:Heero Yuy.  
As he read, his eyebrows reached the sky.This guy had so much on his record,that it made his look like preschool!Heero`s picture was beside his infomation,he didn`t look happy.(Although when does he ever look happy?)The colonel looked closely through his file and discovered that he did have a fondness of the recent disapearing Princess Relena."Son of a Bitch..."he mumbed.This Heero character looked like a tough cookie.  
(He donesn`t know the half the it!)The colonel shugged off his fear and flipped the page.He gulped as he saw the number of people who died because of Heero Yuy.They were under "Unknown motives" column or "Dead Enemies of Yuy."Absetly,he picked up a dagger and stabbed it into his desk.(This guy got problems.)"Relena`s mine!...She will always be mine!"he said.He putted down the files and called for his partner but he treated him as a slave."Dimitri!!!!"he yelled.Dimitri ran in,panting."Soldier Dimitri,reporting for duty...Sir!"saluting to him.The colonel shugged and growled."Whatever Man!It`s time for PlanA.Announce to all our staff and soldiers to get their mobile suits ready for battle.....I have a person to visit."he said.  
  
(Colony 199A)  
Relena opened her frout door and dropped her briefcase down.She was so tried and she could have swore that her eyes had bags under them!Relena flopped into her sofa,in her living room.Living by herself was so lonely and sometimes scary.Esp. when there`s a terrible storm outside.   



	4. Private Feelings-chapter4

Private Feelings  
Chapter 4  
miaandryo@aol.com  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
~Jupiter44~  
  
**************** ***************   
Hola!Como estas?(How are you?)Sorry for being so late.But I had work on my other masterpieces.  
Now this is a romatic story about Heero and Relena.Yaoi relationship isn`t my thing,I can`t do it right so I just stuck with girl and boy.C ya later!School`s out!!Summer`s coming.Ps.this story contiunes one year later.  
*************** *****************  
(After Colony 199 and Endless Waltz,Gundam Wing pilots retired(for now)  
(Colony 199A)  
Relena felt so scared that something might to happen to her.This was her first year as an indenpentent woman.The broadcasters and radio stations just announced her"death" a few months ago.She sat up and grabbed the teddy bear sitting on the sofa.Heero`s gift for her,it was treasure.She would save this bear till the day she died.The teddy bear gave her strength."Crazy but the truth."she mumbed to herself.She slowly walked into her kicthen and grabbed an apple.Suddenly,she heard some sort kind of noise upstairs.There were only three bedrooms,one for her and two for guests.But she didn`t invite anyone over.Relena grabbed a baseball bat and kicked off her heels.She wasn`t that weak little girl she was before.Noin and Wufei taught her some moves before....the separation.Noin went to another"galaxy"and Wufei went to "reclaim"himself.There were no relationship between the two.It was just that they sorta were the "glue".They hung Heero together(so he wouldn`t go off on someone)and when they left,Heero went off.Everyone got away from him.Leaving Relena and sorta dropping her like a flat pancake!She went to the present and remembered the noise.She edged up stairs and came closely to the room where the noise was coming from.As she came closer,the footsteps becames quieter.Relena wasn`t scared,she gathered alot of courage through the years.She cracked the door and pecked in.Only to be grabbed and pulled in.Relena reacted by fighting back.She knew that it was a guy becuase of the grip of his arm.He was trying to drag her to the floor.She flipped him over and then he jumped up again.Relena couldn`t see the transpasser...so she had to use her other senses.Relena turned her hands into fists.He attacked and she fought back.They rolled all around the room....untill she smashed him into the wall.He fell down,in defeat.Relena backed up slowly and reached for the light.Only to be meet by aanother hand...on hers."Oh no."she said as she used Duo`s techique and Relena held a crack.She quickly turned on the lights.The two men that she saw....surprised her.  
  
"I don`t believe this",she mumbled.The first guy was Wufei!!!!!!And the second guy was Heero!!!!!!Relena ran right past Heero and helped up Wufei.Before she could look...in walked in the rest team Trowa,Quatre,and Duo.Relena glared at Heero as she helped him up.As he tried to lean on her for one moment...she dropped him!And on purpose.Duo smiled and whispered to Trowa,"Heero`s going to have a long night.Who`s going to explain to her why we didn`t ring the door bell?"  
Trowa smiled back and went back serious...."Heero"  
  
Relena walked downstairs with her arms folded across her chest.Her face was red with anger.How dare they barge in her house and make her freak out like that.Relena then remembered that she was supposed to dead.How was she going to convince them that she was someone else?She walked into her her living room and grabbed all of the pictures that protained to her "old"life.Quatre was behind her as she turned around.She gasped out loud and flipped the pictures towards her chest.The others came in as well.Relena sighed,this wasn`t going to be easy.She was never a good actress.She quickly fixed her hair so it was in a bun.She glanced at her old friends.Duo`s hair was cut but still long.Wufei and Trowa,still serious and had that striaght face.Quatre still looked cheerful and happy.A good thing for a Gundam pilot.She looked over to Heero,Relena froze.Darn!that childhood "curse" was still there.His eyes was different but still had that dangerous look in them.That and that frown attarcted her to him.Werid.*Ok Relena back to the subject at hand.*She started to speak and tried not to shake."Who are you all and what do you want?"Duo laughed out loud."Very funny Relena Peacecraft....or may I say Relena "Nova!"She backed up one step and tighted the grip on her frames(still pressed to her chest).She looked over to Heero,he was leaning on the wall arms across his chest.*Typical*she thought...annoyed by the whole thing.Quatre shoved Duo,telling him to shut up.Relena walked closer and said,"What are you talking about?"The four men(Quatre,Trowa,Duo,and Wufei)contiuned to tell Relena about her long old life as princess....trying to tell her that her real name is Relena Peacecraft instead of Nova.Bascially,she didn`t say anything...just nodding and shugging.So she really didn`t tell them that she changed her name.They were the ones who brought up the subject.Heero stood there watching the whole comotion.Amiring on how she kept herself up to date.She still had that smile and that voice that tore his defenses down.He snapped out of it and decided to stop this nonsense now.He walked in frout of Duo and stood in frout of her.Her aqua eyes shining into his.He blinked and hoped that he didn`t say stupid.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************  
Sooooo!!!!!!!What`s ya think?!Review.What`s up Prya?Mrs.Sanada?Mia Sanada?and everyone else.Thanx 4 ever single review ......4 allllll of my stories.Please keep up the reviews.  
*************  
  



	5. Private Feelings-chapter5

Private Feelings  
Chapter 5  
miaandryo@aol.com  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
~Jupiter44~  
  
**************** ***************   
Hola!Como estas?(How are you?)Sorry for being so late.But I had work on my other masterpieces.  
Now this is a romatic story about Heero and Relena.Yaoi relationship isn`t my thing,I can`t do it right so I just stuck with girl and boy.C ya later!School`s out!!Summer`s coming.Ps.this story contiunes one year later.  
*************** *****************  
(After Colony 199 and Endless Waltz,Gundam Wing pilots retired(for now)  
(Colony 199A)   
  
"If you`re not Relena Peacecraft,then who are you?"he said,trying to act like before.Heero took one step backwards when she stood up."I`am Relena Nova....,she looked around at them.She could tell that they weren`t buying it.Relena sighed out loud and decided to confess."All right,you guys found me....what do you want?"  
  
Heero leaned on the wall again and closed his eyes.Quatre sat Relena down and started to explain why they were there."Relena,we`re very sorry about scaring you but we have move in.--"he was cut off by Relena`s reaction."What!!!You all can`t move in...I`am in college.I mean-I have a rep to keep clean.Wait...why do you all have to move in anyway?"Quatre contiuned,"We have a thought that someone might be after you."She looked around,Wufei was now near Heero....leaning her wall,acting as cool as Heero.Duo was sitting in a chair and Trowa now sitting next to her,on the sofa."And how did you come to this conclusion?"Relena asked,becoming very annoyed by this."Well,Duo can take it from here...he was the one who first discovered this."She looked over to him and he took Quatre`s place next to her."Well umm Relena,I was reseaching on another case when I looked up a file that went back on your family`s past.It said something about a bodyguard who protected your father and mother...the king and queen.He was accused for planing to overthrone your dad.When he was caught in action,he was arrested."Relena once again cutted off one of the guys."Who was he?I mean-did I know him?Duo...please I want to-- know about my..my real parents."Duo felt sorry for her,all of them felt sorry for her.Relena knew that but she didn`t care.She wanted to know about her origianl parents.She letted Duo finish."We`re not sure who he is....that`s another reason why we`re here.Trowa`s on guard tonight.Tomorrow night`s Heero."She asked another question:"So how does all of this relate to me?"Duo looked over at Heero and he took Duo`s place.Relena looked at Heero with such worry,he had to look away for a moment."Heero what`s going on?"He raeched down and unzipped his duffel bag.He grabbed some files and left it unzipped.Relena got a glance of something that made her blush.His boxers.She never thought he even wore any,becuase of the way his jeans "formed"on his body.  
"These files tell almost everything we want to know.Although there`s some papers missing."Heero turned to page 3 and the next was page 8."Trowa and I came to the conclusion that this guy is in the Army of some department.Telling us that he may have some kind of suit or more.Knowing that there might be a good chance that you`re still alive....will stir some revenge."Knowing all of this....we have to move in."She now understood,but there were more to the story.Althoughmshe would ask or find out later.Relena stood up again and placed down her pictures.She fakely yawned and headed for upstairs."I`am heading for bed you guys can disuss your own sleeping arrangments."  
  
Quatre waited untill she was upstairs before he began to speak."Heero do you really think that this guy would try to hurt Relena?I mean--the Peacecrafts are almost exict and if she doesn`t marry anytime soon....there won`t be any future Peacecrafts to kill."Heero looked up and spoke,"By record this guy is dangerous and a psyco.There is no way am I going to sit around and wait till he strick,to do something."Duo made some noises after Heero said this."It`s so plain out out there that you love her!"Heero glared at him and threw his hands into his pockets."I don`t care what you say about my love life but don`t include Relena in it."Duo added in more of his two sense,"I bet he`s still a virgin or the last time he did it was more than five years!"Wufei finally spoke,"Let`s stay out of his business and arrange who`s getting the sofa."Everyone started to walk upstairs but Heero stayed behind.He sat down and started to look over the files once again.Although,his eyes couldn`t stay off Relena`s pictures.One had her in a beautiful little blue dress and a summer hat.The wind was blowing,making her hair flow in the picture.The other,made him feel something that he never felt in his whole entire life.Sorry..he felt sorry for her.She was always under attack or death threats.Now that he scared her again with his stupid files,he really had to protect her.Heero then realized(again)that he still had feelings for Relena.He just didn`t realize that it was growing ever time he saw her......  
  
  
^^^^^^^^  
How did u like it?Review all of my stories?please.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
Please review and tell me how u like it!Thanx 4 ever single review and what`s up prya...miasanada....mrs sanada....miakoji and everyone else who likes my stories.ps.mia koji....i love u`re stories!!!!!  
*******  
  



End file.
